The Many Names Of Harry James Potter
by keria1123
Summary: This is about the names harry has through his life. Its a bit like a charactor study.


**The Many Names of Harry James Potter**

Harry James Potter is called many things like: Freak, Boy, My Boy, Harry James Potter, The Heir Of Slytherin, The Triwizard Champion, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, Golden Boy, Potty, Man Who Won and most importantly Just Harry. These names mean nothing and everything.

Freak/Boy is a small defenceless child teased and bullied by his relatives and other children at his school. No one likes him he doesn't know why. He has messy black hair and lonely green eyes that are beginning to fill with hate for the people that hurt him but love for the world. He is smaller than others his age because of being kept in a cupboard and starved all his life. Sometimes strange things happen around him that make no sense; he wants nothing more than for someone to like him. He is also an abnormally bright child and that is all he is, a child.

My Boy is the name Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts gives the small boy he finds in his school after being sorted into Gryffindor. The boy has untameable raven black hair and soft pale features; he has love filled emerald eyes he has a new home now. He has lost what little innocence he had years ago but he is still a child and is a bit naive. The boy is still mostly defenceless and very smart but he doesn't always show just how smart he really is.

Harry James Potter is a poor orphaned boy with birds nest black hair, an innocent smile and green eyes that seemed to shine with power when he was angry and love when he was happy. He's was named after his father and grandfather by his dead mother and father. He is a half-blood Gryffindor that is a magnet for danger and is an amazing seeker. He wants nothing more than his parents pride and a loving family. He is happy.

The Heir Of Slytherin is another name he has acquired in his second year. He can speak to and control snakes long with the ability to open the Chamber of Secrets. The supposed Heir Of Slytherin is a mysterious a teenager with shaggy ebony hair with deep jade eyes. This person has soft aristocrat features and is ghostly pale. He is not really the true heir to Slytherin but people call him that as they are scared of him. He has few friends and is in the middle of a dangerous plot to rid the world of muggle borns. He is realising what is expected of him and he doesn't like it. He doesn't want to be a killer.

The Triwizard Champion is a broken mess he was watched his friend be murdered and has been forced to compete in a tournament he wanted nothing to do with. He has watched Voldemort come back from the dead and no one believes him. He is plagued by nightmares and visions from Voldemort. He has long ragged black hair and jaded green eyes. He has a hallowed face and a stick like body from starvation. No one is talking to him, he is lost and alone.

The Boy Who Lived and The Chosen One are names given to him by the public that inspire respect and awe. He is broken he has watch Sirius his only father figure die after getting over Cedric's death. He has shoulder length black hair that defies gravity and deep emerald green eyes filled with a storm of emotions. He has a maturity too old for his age and white skin he is even thinner than before but now has ore body strength. He just wants it all to be over.

Potty and Golden Boy are names used to mock the hero used by Peeves and his petty Slytherin enemies. They are used to get a reaction out of him nothing more.

The Man Who Won is another name given to him after he defeated Tom once and for all. This man has long ebony hair and powerful emerald eyes. He carries himself with an air of power that commands respect from everyone but he is sad he may have killed Riddle but he has seen too much death to be truly happy.

All Harry wants is to be Just Harry to not have to public screaming his name when he walks past he wants to be one of the shadows that no one really notices. He wants to mess around with his friends without the weight of the world on his skinny shoulders. Just Harry has a small tuft of black hair and innocent clear green eyes that shine with love. Just Harry is a baby that was destroyed the minute he was left to the Dursleys.

All of these names make up the hero who saved the wizarding world.


End file.
